Fuse housing assembly are used to protect electrical systems from power surges. The fuse housing assembly includes a circuit board having a plurality of terminal slots configured to receive the engagement ends of a terminal of a fuse. The terminals have a proximal end which is seated within a body of a fuse.
With reference now to FIG. 1 a depiction of a fuse housing assembly of the prior art is provided. The fuse housing assembly may include a plurality of fuses having different current specifications. As such, some of the fuses are dimensioned to be different sizes than the others so as to accommodate different currents. Thus, the fitting of the terminals within the terminal openings of a printed circuit board may result in portions of terminals being exposed. This may result in an electric failure in instances where the terminals are exposed to water, debris and the light.
Further, the fuse includes a fuse body having a pair of fuse slots configured to receive a proximal end of a respective terminal. A fuse element is disposed on a top portion of the fuse body and is configured to be in electric communication with the respective terminal so as to complete an electric connection. When mounting the fuse body onto the terminal, care must be taken to prevent the proximal end of the terminal from being seated too far into the fuse body so as to prevent the proximal end of the terminal from breaking the fuse element. Such a problem may be further exacerbated when using terminals having a length longer than the length of the fuse slots.
According, it remains desirable to have a fuse housing assembly and a fuse kit wherein, terminals of different lengths may be used and protected so as to maintain the functionality of the respective terminals. It further remains desirable to have a fuse housing assembly and a fuse kit wherein the fuse body is limited in engagement with the terminal so as to prevent the terminal from breaking the fuse element.